


A summer day

by Rose_Kard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fair fun, Father-Daughter Relationship, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, Joey drew is a softy at heart, post- ink machine, pre-ink machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kard/pseuds/Rose_Kard
Summary: It was an extremaly hot day, the worker cant work and little Clara cant take the heat. What does Joey decide to do, go to a fair of course!





	A summer day

It was the middle of July, and calling the day hot wouldn’t scratch the surface. The studio was unbearable, and with the studio included Joey’s house. No one was truly able to do their job, and the wooden instruments had to be removed from the building, less the wood warped. Joey let the studio members leave at around noon, as the lack of productivity and the likeliness of heat stroke was high.   
Now, Josiah was very good at handling the heat and cold, after being homeless for as long as he was. A few of the people said goodbye to Joey before they left, all baffled at how the man was wearing his overcoat. About half an hour after everyone had left a small tug on his Coat got his attention. “Daddy, it’s really hot.” He looked over to see his little girl, Clara. Her face was flushed, and she looked near ready to pass out. She was sweaty and her curly brown hair was sticking down to her face.  
He calmly got up and picked her up before walking outside. He sat the two of them down on a shaded patch of grass, which was mostly likely the coolest place around. The summers hadn’t been too hot before now, though he knew he probably should have invested in air conditioning. Once clara had cooled down she turned to her father “Daddy, could I have my hair braided?” He smiled softly “Of course, starshine! Turn around so I can braid it.” She turned around and Joey began to braid.  
He finished the braid rather quickly, pulling out a spare ribbon he kept in his pocket to tie the end of the braid. “Well, I do believe that it is a bit too hot to go back inside the studio. How about we go see if Uncle Henry is home. He probably know what we can do for the day.” So the two walked to Henry’s house.   
Just as he was about to knock on the door he paused. “Ugh, Joey, you’re an idiot. He and his family went to go visit Linda’s parents.” He began to turn around, when something in the mailbox caught his attention. A fair. He hadn’t even realized that they had those around there. “Starshine?” The little girl turned from the flower she had been looking at “Yes?” “I forgot that Uncle Henry and Aunty Linda had gone on a trip. How about instead we go to the fair? It's very close by.” The little girl smiled and nodded at the idea.  
Within a half an hour the two were standing at the gates. “One adult and one child ticket please.” The two got their tickets and Joey pocketed them, he would let Clara have hers once they got home.   
The first place the two went was to get some food, as it was around lunch time anyways. They ended up stopping at a stand where they ordered two ‘All American Cheeseburgers’ and two ‘Fantastic French Fries’. Joey listened to his daughter tell him about what she had read in the books they had picked up from the library a few days before. The little eight year old was extremely bright for her age.   
They sat there for probably about an hour, as Joey had lost time, before they began to wander the fair. Clowns ran around, mimes lined the place. Of course, Joey took silent notes on facial expressions for the show.  
They spent the day walking around and playing various games before Clara’s eyes grew wide. She grabbed her father’s hand carefully “Daddy Daddy Look!” She pointed off into the distance. A ferris wheel. “Could we?” Josiah chuckled, “If that is what you want to do, my little starshine!”  
Finally, they made it onto the ride. Joey held his daughter in his arms as they watched the sunset from up high. He realized how much she had grown up in just the past few years, and how glad he was that he hadn’t become like his father. The abusive old man could rot in his jail cell for all eternity for all he could care.   
By the time the ride had finished, Clara had fallen asleep. He walked back to the studio with his daugher in one arm, the plushie she had won earlier in the day in the other. He got her settled into bed, as she hadn’t woken up once on the way home. He then proceeded to get himself ready for bed. As he layed down and pulled the sheets over himself, he thought. 

.

.

.

‘Yes, maybe we should do this again next year.’

 

 

The ink demon sat, leaning against the ink machine. He looked up to the ceiling, “Maybe one day, we could do that once again. My little Starshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -Rose


End file.
